


Loosing A Bet

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Christmas Eve and Draco looses a bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 25 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'Someone lost a bet and has to do something outrageous' at dracoharry100; the prompt of [warm wollen mittens](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/47231007-Woman-hands-in-woolen-red-gloves-holding-a-cozy-mug-with-hot-cocoa-tea-or-coffee-and-a-candy-cane--Stock-Photo_zpswqg7wcbq.jpg.html) at adventdrabbles; and day 25 at adventchallenge.

Draco swore and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, everything was still blurry, but a little less so. He very carefully punched in a few numbers, holding the phone to his ear. A dial tone met his ears. _Fuck_

Someone knocked on the wall and he jumped, dropping the phone. He looked up, swaying with the effort. Harry held up his Auror badge with a raised eyebrow.

Just perfect. This night couldn't get any better.

~~~

Harry signed his name to the bottom of the paperwork, under Draco's drunken scribble. Draco who was listing to his left, looking almost asleep. Harry wondered what had prompted him to not only Apparate right into the heart of Muggle London, but to try to dial a Muggle phone. On Christmas Eve no less.

Draco snuffled and tried to sit up straight, but only ended up listing to his right instead. "Are we done?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "We're done here, yes. But you're going to the drunk tank."

Draco blinked owlishly. "Drunk tank? I'm not... Well, I suppose I must be. I think. I'm not... Harry, where are we?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, Draco. Time to sleep it off."

Draco smirked. "With you?"

Harry sighed. "In the morning, maybe."

~~~

Draco groaned when he woke up. He didn't dare open his eyes because his headache told him it would be better not to. He was laying on something hard and he felt chilled. A song was playing annoyingly in the background, something about 'warm woolen mittens'?

"Awake?" 

Draco groaned again. "Go away, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "Until you go home, I can't go home."

Draco chanced opening one eye though he instantly regretted it. The light made everything hurt worse. "What's that mean? I'm sure your shift is over. Go home. Leave me to wallow."

"Can't," Harry said again. "You haven't quite violated your probation, but until someone clear in the eyes of the law can bring you home, you can't leave. Your mother posted your bail and asked for the sake of family peace that I bring you home."

Draco closed his eyes. Fuck. Family peace. With his mother trying to make amends with her sister, Draco had become familiar with Harry through many dinners and days out with Teddy. It wasn't the future Draco had envisioned at all.

"Well?" Harry prompted.

Draco sat up with a wince. "Fine. Let's go."

~~~

"So," Harry said as they left the Ministry and began walking to the safe Apparation point nearby.

Draco scuffed his foot through some snow that had fallen overnight. "So?"

"Could you tell me what happened?" Harry asked. "Since I'm taking you home and all."

Draco grit his teeth and moved more snow. "I was drunk. With Blaise."

Harry scowled. "Blaise?"

"I know, I know," Draco said. "I've heard it from every single one of our family. But what else was I supposed to do? Andromeda and Teddy were with Mum in France and you were working."

Harry half smiled. "I was one of your options?"

Draco shoved him. "Shut up!"

Harry laughed and gave him a gentle shove back. Draco huffed. "Anyway! Blaise asked if I wanted to get out and well... It was Christmas Eve and I was lonely and I thought one drink wouldn't hurt! Until it was midnight and I'd finished four and... Blaise bet me I couldn't get the bar tender's phone number."

Harry nodded. "And you couldn't so you decided to try to make a call?"

"Because I lost the bet, I had to go to Muggle London and use one of their telephones," Draco said.

Harry laughed. "Good one. I mean, you got arrested for it, but good one."

Draco stepped into the protected alley. "All right, all right. You've taken the piss, leave off."

Harry stepped close. "Next time, call me you get lonely. Please?"

Draco turned, facing him. He raised his eyebrow when he realized how close Harry was. "And we'll do what? Plan how we'll host the next dinner for Andromeda and Mum?"

Harry smiled. "Or go to a bar together. Or have dinner together. Whichever you like."

Draco swallowed hard. "Are you hitting on me?"

Harry winked. "Let's go have breakfast and I'll let you know."


End file.
